Playing By the Books
by recillianfray
Summary: Based on rp-prompts.tumblr prompt #022: Arthur wants to escape from the real world and decides to run away with the help of magic. However, he ends up in a devoid reality, that wants him to play the role of... a damsel in distress? This is the story of a not-so-damsel-in-distress and a very passionate prince.
1. Prologue

**a/n:** This was inspired by this prompt: **post/114531431275/022**

Forgive me if I make any grammatical errors, I was typing this thing at 2 am (; o_o)

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

* * *

Arthur was an introvert. As society would like to call him, he was the kind of person to ignore people and special occasions with dozens of people. He loathed the boisterous noise that sprung from one's lips or the stabbing whispers of gossiping women and sometimes men.

However, Arthur wasn't just an introvert. He was a shut-in. Introverts can interact with people for a short period of time but he was different. He would confine himself in his family's manor than to interact with any human that wished to entertain himself with idle chat. After all, he was a different case.

He was a wizard, declaring that to a crowd of ignorant humans would be like opening your arms to crucifixion. He could blend in the crowd, yes, but he flinched at the thought of becoming someone's play thing, a commercial magician, or be displayed on the news like he was some sort of ancient artifact. He wouldn't want to be like his brothers; using magic as their form income- what a joke.

Arthur loved solitude. Arthur preferred the feeling of his soft velvet couch on his back, and he would kick back on it like a taut rubber band being flicked to its normal bend. With a book in hand, he imagined himself drifting away from this twisted void of a world, alone. And most of all, he would have Lucy with him. Lucy was his companion, and his only source of socializing. Although she only mewls and purrs at him, it's better than being jabbed at with hidden insults and other human jargon. It's the best option compared to living in the city with humans.

That's why he made a choice to stay in the family's manor, few miles away from the city. Away from humans and strangling polluted air that wafted through the windows. He departed from the city that broadcasted conspiracies and a crowd of people who do not know how to appreciate the weight of sorcery.

* * *

Arthur had it. Who knew one phone call can ruin your day. He raided the drawers of his nightstand furiously as he recalled the words that were told on that call.

 _It's almost like you've never existed at all._

Why did Allistair give a fuck about his life? Did he just call Arthur out of spite or did he come to boast about his fortunes in the city? Arthur growled under his throat as he clenched his fists on the duvet, where Lucy sat, her emerald eyes casted downward to her owner.

"I don't need to become famous like that bastard. It would be like when mother and father were alive again. Seeking attention then not getting in the end."

Lucy tilted her head and shifted closer to her owner's mop of blond hair, as if she was comforting him. Arthur reaches his hand, and then trailed her back gently. She was a listener; thank God his cat was such a good listener. For a while he soothes himself by the touch of Lucy's fur then his eyes drifted to his side.

The Picture of Dorian Gray was caught by his hand, and then he flipped through the pages while an idea sprung to his head. An epiphany hit him hard and he stopped stroking Lucy's back. If Dorian managed to make an impossible wish come true, why couldn't Arthur do that to? He knew his power came with great responsibility but it was of great importance to use it now. Yes, it was his responsibility to run away from the rest of the world.

He strode to his basement with Lucy at his heels. He unlatched the door and approached the old wooden podium where his incantation book laid. He flicked through the pages while Lucy looked expectantly up at him. His lips pursed as he found the mantra that will make his wish come true. It was in Latin though, but it was something Arthur can fix if he made the right words. Arthur inhaled deeply and pressed his hands on the book. Lucy was sitting near his foot now, as if she was clinging to him.

"Take me to a land never fathomed by those of this realm. Grant my plea and unbound me from the chains that bind me here," Arthur glanced at the book blindly reciting the foreign words, "Veteris alibi. Ex libris. Ex nihilo nihil fit. Send me to a world where I am destined to be."

A ring of light surrounded Arthur's head and suddenly his peridot eyes glowed a haunting yellow as the room trembled. Lucy was mewling in pain and Arthur swore the sound of her voice deepened as he repeated the chant. His vision was fading and there was a ringing in his ears but it was worth the pain because the next time he woke up; he would be somewhere else and far away from his dull boring life.

 **End of Prologue  
**

* * *

 **a/n:** Idk how Latin works urgh. But anyway, feel free to review this ,':)


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Beware of cheesy Alfred and well... completely sassy animals.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Bluebell Woods**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the bluebell woods of Dawn's Rise. The dirt road between the towering evergreen trees dusted away some pebbles as hooves rode by. A white stallion galloped majestically throughout the woods and delved into the deeper part of the woodland. It trotted to a lake where pure and clear water rippled by the slight movement of a creature, and it craned its head down to reach for water.

Suddenly, there was a great gust of wind that willed the flowers to bend and the tree hollows to whistle. The stallion, startled by the sound, paused from its drink. In time, it whinnied as a gaudy light emerged from the water and sped to the woods, barricading itself with trees from the lake as it splashed a large wave. A pair of bewildered eyes calmed the stallion as a figure flew within the great light. His eyes squinted at the blinding glow and deciphered the figure. It was a man!

The light engulfing the man slowly faded and revealed the stranger's appearance. The man wore slacks that were tattered and he had nothing on his chest but a regal violet cloak with a golden chain attached to its shoulder pads. His lean body began to descend with a painful thud and the watching pair of eyes widened as he saw the rest of the stranger. Choppy blonde hair brushed gently against the stranger's shaped face and the observer felt his chest tighten. There was something about this man that bewitched him. He knew somehow by the way his instincts tell him to move closer to the lying figure near the lake. The observer stepped forward hesitantly, armour clanking while the stallion at his side shook its flawless mane.

Under the peeking light nearly covered by the trees, this strange man was surrounded by a blanket of light like he was some holy grail. His rosy skin complimented the patch of grass and the breeze calmed as the observer smoothly knelt down to his side. In the bluebell woods, he had found his damsel

* * *

A splash of water cooled Arthur's hand as his vision spun in place. He felt his limbs throb in pain, recalling a few episodes of mana-leeching spells and the trembling room that Arthur stayed in. He grunted in pain as he tried to sit up and his eyes shut once more as he felt tears well out. It was excruciating, the outcome. He felt like a prisoner busting his chains by brute force, all muscles inflamed from the force exerted. But at least he was no longer a prisoner; he was free at last.

His eyes fluttered and his peridot eyes were dazed by the blinding light glowing through the trees. He cautiously sat up, pressing a hand against his abdomen as he looked around. He was definitely in a different place judging by the bluebells surrounding the area. The sight was breath-taking and it was so romantic like a book he recalled reading. It was like a fantasy going real and he sighed as he brought himself closer to the lake to wash his face. He was taken back when a regal cloak adorned his shoulders and saw that his slacks tattered. He grimaced as those were his favourite pair of slacks but at least a nice cloak repaid the magic's bad doing.

"You're awake,"

Arthur jumped at the excited yet annoyingly loud voice behind. His hands gripped the grass he laid on as a set of armour clanked and knelt before him. First day in the land and he encounters a knight, oh what joy!

No, it was Arthur's worst first encounter with a different living being. He'd rather be welcomed by fae or perhaps unicorns for all he cared. His idea only heightened when the knight lifted his helm and allowed it to thud loudly to the ground. Arthur felt warmer as a pair of sky blue eyes stared back to him, interested and somehow compelled to meet him.

"Can you speak?" Arthur zoned out of those eyes and wished he didn't see the rest of the knight. He was a young lad; with honey blonde hair parted mostly his right. A lock of hair flew from his fringe and swayed about as the man shook Arthur to consciousness. Arthur stopped spacing out when the knight's strong grip awoke him.

"Are you well, my damsel?"

Suddenly, Arthur's brain went to a screeching halt. What did the knight address him as? _Damsel?_

"Excuse me but I am not a woman," Arthur barked, "I am a man and I believe you can see that as well."

The knight's grip softened and his eyes sparkled in mirth. "My, you have a fantastic voice. I have to tell you that the gods have truly blessed me with you."

Arthur couldn't believe the cheesy bullshit sprouting from this handsome knight's mouth. Arthur shouldn't be surprised as this was a knight, and this land was but a simulation of his books. Chivalry, Arthur scoffed, more like smooth flirting.

Though Arthur did not want to keep in contact with humans in this land, even if it were his escape from his old world. His tongue sharpened behind his teeth as he shifted his language to the knight's current time. "My good knight, I believe the gods have put me here for a different purpose and it is not for me to be with you."

The knight looked distraught. "But I saw you fall from that great light! Surely that has something to do with finding my damsel!"

Arthur shook his head, perplexed. "You're spouting nonsense, lad."

The knight looked adamant, "The oracle from our kingdom declared that my lover were to come with a great light before him," he added bluntly, "Him because I am actually homosexual."

Arthur nearly barked in laughter at the man's bluntness. This was ridiculous; time was wasted talking to this knight. He must leave him immediately.

"You were deceived by that oracle, knight. I don't even know you so why should I be with you? I'll be off and you must pretend our encounter was but an illusion."

Arthur shakily stood up but the knight's voice declared. "Don't you know who I am?"

Oh, cockiness. Great, another reason to hate the man. "I don't and I have no need knowing it."

Arthur paced but paused when metal boots clanked to approach him, "I am Alfred the Great, General of the Fourth Legion and the First Prince of the Kingdom of Spades. Surely, you must know me."

The wizard was baffled and turned to the so-proclaimed prince. His arms folded as his eyes pressed for the knight to continue. Maybe if he listened, he would go away. However, he caught himself meeting a monarch a few seconds after entering the kingdom and he wanted to see how far this charade could go.

"My companion- my steed, witnessed your arrival with a blinding ray of light. Coincidentally, the great mage of my palace proclaimed that my damsel were to arrive with a blinding light surrounding him. I know fate so well and I'm certain she has brought me to you," Alfred explained.

"Yet, you do not even know me," Alfred pouted, "Seeing as you are near my kingdom, I assumed you knew me."

Arthur as much as he loved words, was bored with it too. He nearly lulled to sleep by the knight's speech. He loved classics, but sometimes he grieved reading long and pretentious words with a small font on a large book. "I apologize, my good sir. I am foreign to this land and judging by the way I entered. You must claim that I am some sort of evil, foreign being. Aren't you afraid of me?"

The prince replied easily, "No, in fact, I was bewitched by you and I cared not of the odd situation."

Arthur's heart pounded in his chest. Bewitched was such a strong word and it was funny to him for he was a wizard. Witchcraft should be associated with him. Though he did not want to be swayed into talking to any human especially be charmed by some random stranger. This wasn't some child's romantic love story that he be married to a person he just met!

"I beg of you, _prince_ ," Arthur hissed, "As much as I want company for my travel, I long to move, alone. I wish to not waste my time with your romantic advances. If you truly do care for me, you would let me go and I leave with-"

Arthur paused and frantically looked around. Lucy? Where was his beloved feline? He recalled Lucy being with him in the basement. Arthur started to part a bush and then browse the trees. The knight was by his side, his brows furrowing as he saw the distraught expression on his partner-to-be's face.

"What bothers you, my dearest?" The knight pursued the shorter blonde as he searched every corner.

Arthur ignored the pet name rolling from the other's mouth, "My cat. I've lost her when I landed here."

"What does she look like? The knight inquired, as he too searched under a patch of bluebells

"She's a small black cat with wide green eyes... err.. She has a small light scratch under her chin."

The prince turned to look at every tree and Arthur desperately called for Lucy. Suddenly, a white horse neighed loudly as the prince approached it. The prince gestured towards a bucking black Friesian horse and tried to shush it down. He tried to pet his neck but the black horse profusely fleed from his touch.

"Are you certain she's a feline?"

Arthur ran toward the raven-black horse and felt relief wash over him as he saw a small cut under the horse's chin. The horse somehow relieved its tense muscles as Arthur brushed his neck softly. Arthur sighed and gave a warm embrace to the black horse, which was formerly a cat. The knight's chest sweltered radiance when he saw the man's relieved and comforted expression. He had never felt so happy helping a man before, aside from aiding the sick after battle.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry I brought you with me," Arthur whispered softly and the knight patted the black horse.

The horse tensed but Arthur calmed her down. "It's fine, love. He's safe... somehow."

The knight gently smoothed the horse's mane despite his gauntlets and Lucy hesitantly leaned to his touch. Arthur should repay this knight somehow, despite him being a romantic nuisance. What a shame he doesn't even know his name.

"Might I know your name?" Arthur requested his eyes still casted to Lucy.

"It's Alfred," The prince grinned.

Arthur turned timidly to the other. "I must thank you for finding my companion. You may be an annoying dolt but I must thank you, Alfred."

Alfred's heart fluttered at the sound of Arthur saying his name. "It's no problem indeed. I'll be willing to help you anytime... um…"

"Arthur," Arthur introduced as he raised a hand before the prince.

Alfred folded their hands and they awkwardly shook each other's hands. Arthur could definitely tell how elated the knight was once he released their grasp. His eyes sparkled like stars as he gazed at his gauntlet. Arthur felt like a celebrity signing an autograph for an obsessed fan. It was so disturbing at the same time satisfying that someone praised him.

 _Arthur, can you hear me._

Arthur looked around and suddenly his eyes met Lucy's. _Yes, you can. Good, you wanker._

Arthur blinked slowly. His pet... was talking to him. It really is a fantasy land. _I know it seems strange but I'm talking to you telepathically, the horse explained, I need you to send the stupid prince away for a moment._

Arthur wanted to laugh at how witty Lucy was but tasks go first. "Alfred, I believe I dropped my items in the lake. May you be so kind to get them?"

Alfred would have made a perfect dog, a very loyal and cheerful one. "Anything for you," Alfred smiled and he trudged towards the lake. Arthur turned to Lucy and guided her to a tree where the two of them stood by. Suddenly, Lucy neighed and Arthur choked from laughter when the horse opened her mouth.

"Alright that's better now I can talk like a human," Lucy sighed.

"Funny, you're actually supposed to be an animal," Arthur chided.

"Be happy I am actually talking like a human. Your spell made me talk and shift into anything now."

Arthur laughed, "Really? I liked you as a cat though. But tell me, why do you look so bothered?"

Lucy scraped her hoof on the roots of the oak tree and Arthur's bushy brow arched up, waiting. "Your spell backfired."

"But I'm clearly in a different world," Arthur pointed out.

Lucy shook her head, her mane flowing with her. "Yes, but this is a devoid reality."

"How would you know?" Arthur folded his arms, believing the horse was being silly.

"Before I turned into a horse, some woman's voice spoke to me. She claimed she was a goddess of luck and fate. Bullshit, right? But let me tell you straight up, she warned me about something. You're sent here under conditions and so am I."

Arthur nodded, eyes casted towards the ground, "Of course. A price must be repaid with another."

"Magical Exchange Rule 101," the horse joked, "yes, and she told me," the horse mimicked a woman's voice, " _Play your role_."

Arthur pondered carefully on those words. Play what role? His role was to be no one, and he had no choice but to wonder, why play a role when your only role it to exist? He was sent here, but there was no purpose stated for him to do. Lucy looked at him expectantly. "Thought of something?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes and I believe I need to clarify a few things before thinking about that. Why are you a shape-shifter?"

The horse rolled its front leg muscles, the movement akin to a shrug. "For some reason, I am. I don't know. I have as many questions as you have, Arthur. I'm happy I can talk to you and all but I believe there's some other intent for this to happen."

"You just don't know why," Arthur continued. "We have to contact some mage."

Lucy neighed. "Peer info, hm? But how can you communicate or possibly find one?"

Arthur glanced towards the distant lake where the knight dug through the it, searching for imaginary items. "I think I may have an idea."

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **a/n:** I hope you guys don't mind Alfred's weird character idea. He basically acts like the prince from Enchanted. Annoying but he's character is essential. Don't worry he'll turn in to a more complex character. And a few words for you guys: The more you know the person, the more both of you tend to argue.

That's all..


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: I feel the need to post the second chapter. I don't want to burden myself with updating at one time ( q_p )**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Carried Away  
**

* * *

"Do you feel well, my damsel?"

"Please call me Arthur," Arthur grimaced and flashed a cold glance at the black horse that was shaking its mane in laughter. These countless attempts of getting frisky and flirty with him have been utterly _obnoxious_. Despite the prince being handsome, Arthur couldn't help but feel his blood boil every time the other blonde flashes a curled smile at him or maybe a yearning glance at him. It reminded him so much of his old home; the pretentious and shameless humans of his home. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his hands against the prince's long and fat neck.

But Arthur was patient. He remained stoic from those completely obvious attacks of teasing. Besides, he can't just push away the prince yet. _Not yet._ He needed the prince to guide him to his next task: visiting the Great Mage of Spades. Arthur studied the ground as his mind drifted elsewhere.

* * *

 _"I should at least try a bit of my magic," Arthur tucked the cloak closer to his chest, "perhaps not everything is lost."_

 _Arthur muttered an incoherent spell while Lucy trotted backwards. The blonde palmed the air and shaped a ball of condensed air on his palm. He blew the small sphere of air and gazed at it as it slowly faded into the sky. Lucy owlishly blinked her long lashes. "Don't be a show off."_

 _Arthur huffed proudly. "I'm just testing whether my gift can work here."_

 _Lucy neighed, "Looks like you should cover up the magic show. Your boyfriend's coming."_

 _Arthur spun towards the knight approaching him. His blonde hair was soaked and the locks of his hair dropped mesmerizingly to his face as he shook the water droplets away. He was like a cliché movie character; the playboy who was often hoarded by girls. Arthur remembered that this was a simulated reality and this unbelievably flawless prince was but a fictional character._

 _"I apologize. I can't find your items. They almost seem like their invisible," Alfred sighed and frowned at the lake._

They were never there to begin with; _Arthur chided mentally but nodded in acceptance. "It's fine. Not that they were important to begin with. Not as important as what I need to be doing now."_

 _Alfred tilted his head and marched next to his white stallion, which was just as gaudy as the owner. "And may I ask what will you be doing?"_

 _Arthur began, "That Great Mage you mentioned before, have you perhaps managed to exchange recently?"_

 _"Yes, she does live in our palace," Alfred answered with a wink, "I assume you want to visit my home."_

 _Arthur wanted to throw some powdered pepper at the prince's eye. "I do not want to stay with you rather I have business with your mage. I am foreign to your kingdom and I…" Arthur sneered at Lucy as he said, "need your help to find this mage."_

 _Alfred's heart leapt great heights when his damsel shyly looked down (it was actually sneer). His damsel asking him a favour; it meant that he was in distress and he needed his heroic help. Alfred nearly clapped his hands in joy buy restrained himself by patting his stallion. "Usually the Great Mage speaks to authorities or perhaps students of magical arts. I'm not so sure if you can speak to her."_

 _Alfred's eyes widened as Arthur began to murmur an incantation from his palm and conjure a tiny sphere of fire on his palm. Looks like his damsel didn't really need the helping that much._

 _"You're a-"_

 _"I'm a wizard, yes," Arthur flicked of the ball of fire which sparked off when it bounced off a tree, "I need her… advice as to help me forward in my journey."_

 _His damsel can fight. He could just let Arthur fend himself off but for some reason he found himself magnetized by the idea of being accompanied by a wizard. They would be legends together, and they could possibly be_ fighting _partners in crime. Alfred loved the idea of being partners with this captivating and cute man._

 _"Alfred?" He heard Arthur call out, sounding a bit irked, "If you dislike aiding me in this-"_

 _"NO!" Alfred gripped Arthur's wrist frantically, startling the wizard. He lifted Arthur (he was surprisingly very light) to Lucy's back and received a hiss then a couple of kicks from the wizard. It never harmed him but it bruised Arthur's foot as the sound of metal gonged from his kick. Bad mistake._

 _Alfred jumped to sit on his stallion and he smirked cheerfully at the wizard. "I'll help you, and I'll probably even find you a place to rest. Just stay by my side."_

* * *

Thus, Arthur was caught in this predicament. It was thoughtful for the prince to help him but forcing him to ride on Lucy and casting those _signs_ nearly unscrewed a bolt in Arthur's boiling mind. He could wager Alfred was a spoiled prince. So well pampered and groomed by his family that his principle in life was to gain and never lose what he desired. Sadly, Arthur could tell he was going to be a lovely toy for the lad. He was being dragged and lifted; all the prince had to do was lock him in some chest or something.

 _Arthur._ Arthur recognized Lucy's voice and glanced down at his ride. _You should at least return your boyfriend's gestures of love. How heartless of you not to._

Arthur inwardly growled and lightly kicked Lucy bum. He smiled when he received a startled whinnying from the horse. Although his joy later turned to immediate suffering when Lucy sped through the woods. Arthur heard Alfred's distant cry as he clung tightly to Lucy. The sound of hooves crumpling and bending the bluebells clenched Arthur's heart and he stammered at the horse as she galloped quickly.

"Lucy!" Arthur called out, "Stop! This isn't funny at all."

Lucy seemed out of it. Almost as if she was conquered by the horse's mind, she cried and raised two hooves in the air as Arthur gripped at her mane. He could feel himself slipping from his center of gravity and soon he found himself falling of her back. He landed with a painful thud as Lucy panicked her way through the woods.

"Arthur!"

Arthur groaned and noted that the prince finally addressed him in his formal name. He laid on his back, refusing to sit up even when a hanging branch waved at him like it wanted to be used. The pain on his back was burning. Arthur wasn't old but he felt older each time he breathed. Alfred's stallion paused before him and the prince slid off to kneel at Arthur's side. The prince's eyes looked like they were about to tear up.

"Are you alright, my love? Can you stand?" Alfred stammered as he saw Arthur grunting at the pain on his back (he was actually grunting at the pet name). His heart beat slowed as he saw the wizard struggling to sit up and cursed at his attempt.

"Shit, I'm a bit damaged." Arthur confessed grudgingly and in sync, Lucy returned with wobbling knees. Alfred pitied the black horse as its mane collected twigs and leaves. He stood up and brushed the dirt off the horse's mane. He whirled to Arthur and allowed the wizard's neck to rest on his hand.

Arthur knew what was going to happen next. "No, you will not carry me."

"Shut up," The prince mumbled loud enough for the wizard to hear it. Arthur was taken aback by the sudden retaliation and silenced himself when the prince tucked his hand under the wizard's knees and lifted him off the ground. Arthur hesitantly wrapped his hands around the knight's neck as he carried him, bridal style, towards the stallion. Arthur managed to swipe a glance at Lucy as he was carried off.

 _Take that, bitch_. Oh that sly little vixen! Arthur swore to himself he would make horse glue by the time he would regain his strength. As he tried to move forward to the horse's direction, Alfred's hand caught his knee with a vice grip. "Don't move, you'll hurt yourself more."

"I will hurt myself more if you don't allow me to walk," Arthur ridiculed but immediately regretted that when he saw a grim expression from the prince.

"I won't allow you to get hurt anymore," Alfred demanded as he deposited Arthur onto his stallion, a small 'oof' formed out of Arthur's mouth and Alfred followed in suit to sit with him. Arthur cursed inwardly as he saw the mischievous glint in Lucy's eyes when the prince harshly guided Arthur's hands to his waist. This was so degrading, and so humiliating. How dare he be put in another man's horse like he was some sort of…

Rescued damsel? The words sank into Arthur's mind as he recalled the use of that word, countless times. How much longer will it take for him to be called this way? Much of all, why was he deserving of this fate? Why did he seem to play the role of a damsel in this world?

"Fuck me," Arthur cursed under his breath. All the puzzle pieces fit. From Alfred's assumption and Lucy's forewarning to this situation, it all made sense. He is not just acting the damsel. He _is_ the damsel; it's his role to play in this reality. And somehow Arthur felt like pulling the hairs out of his head when Alfred's stallion galloped forward with Lucy at their tail.

* * *

It was an hour after noon break and the sun blazed through the horizon. Alfred mildly tugged the saddles of his stallion as he paused before the colossal draw bridge guarded by violet sentinels at its side. The prince sighed in relief as he found his stop. On his back, he saw that Arthur finally gave up on staying awake throughout the short trip. His tiny breathing and agape mouth couldn't help but make Alfred's chest melt not only from the sweltering heat of his armor but from the protruding warmth erupting on his chest. "We're here, Arthur; in the Kingdom of Spades."

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **a/n: The title summarized the events of Arthur being carried. Lmao, have no better titles think of. And please don't forget to review. I have _all_ the time to read them :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait. School was a pain in the butt.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Exchange With The Mage**

* * *

Arthur woke up with the sound of wooden drawers sliding against a carpeted floor. What seemed odd was his back being pressed against woolen sheets and his head leaning against a soft, feathery pillow. He blinked and forcibly sat up to find himself in a regal bedroom coloured with rich deep blue. He raised an arm as he saw the sun beaming through the gigantic window next to the bed. Where was he?

He kicked himself off the sheets and hitched his breath. His eyes slowly glowered at the soft fabric under his feet and when he met a pair of eyes. He let out an unmanly scream.

"AH!" The maid returned with a very shrill scream and hid behind the bed's wooden posts. Her pigtails swirled behind her as Arthur clutched his chest in relief, panting irregularly as the maid peeked at him.

"Sir, I terribly sorry for startling you," the maid apologized her olive skin becoming more clear in the sunlight," but I've come to add some new clothes for you as requested by the Prince."

Arthur massaged his temples, brows furrowed as he tried to recall the recent moments in his head before he blacked out. "I must apologize myself for surprising you," he blinked, remembering that unmanly shriek he bellowed, "But may I ask where am I?"

To Arthur's surprise, the maid covered her mouth and giggled, "He must've banged you hard huh?"

"Excuse me?"

The maid coughed and brushed a hand against her hair, "You are in the guest quarters' of the palace. The Prince led, _more like laid_ , you in this room for you to rest."

Alfred! Of course, Arthur nearly forgot about his request to meet the mage. "I see. Thank you, miss."

The maid smiled mischievously, "It's a pleasure, sir. Seeing as you are the prince's consort-"

Arthur coughed with his eyes bulging, "I am not the prince's consort. I am simply an acquaintance he made along his way to the kingdom."

The maid rolled her eyes, "Sure you are." She hurriedly fixed the clothes on the drawer and bowed stoically at Arthur. "Please excuse me."

The maid took cursory steps to the white mahogany door but Arthur spoke, "May you send word to the prince that I have to come speak to him?"

She glanced at the wooden drawers and then cynically at Arthur, "If I were you, sir, I would get some garments on myself first."

The maid left the room to hear the muffled sound of Arthur groaning at the sight of his skimpy shorts and unbuttoned cotton shirt.

With the final click of a button, Arthur adjusted his collar and hummed as he gazed at his reflection. He slicked his hair back from the water flowing through the golden sink of his bathroom and curled his lips, feasting his eyes on himself. A black cutaway morning coat pressed gently on his wiry figure with his neck stuffed with a cravat, adorned by an emerald ornament that complimented his eyes. He scorned the heat of his waist coat just as his thighs were tight on the breeches, hugging him. Despite that, he felt good. He finally experienced the sensation of wearing old historical clothes that he had read in his books and finally understood how terribly uncomfortable they can be. At least, he did look good.

His heeled shoes clacked against the wood and brushed the carpets as he unlocked the door and inhaled the fresh air of the palace's hallways. Once again, his eyes were met with rich ocean blue and flowers were also of the same shade. Forget-me-nots, bluebells and hyacinths; all of flowers with a hue of blue met him as he strode through the hallway. It was as if the decors had nothing better to do but to splash everything else with blue. Though, it was a beautiful idea and it reminded Arthur of the White Queen's palace which was covered in a hue of white and blue. This kingdom really was a devoid reality of his fantasies; he hoped that it would last.

A part of him didn't relish the idea. He wondered why, seeing that he is away from the annoying modern world. He was away from his brothers and the idea of living a breezy, fast-paced life in the city. He could finally live the reality of being a wizard, and live in a world that fitted the idea of being a _magical_ being. Yes, it wasn't so bad at all so why does he doubt?

When Arthur arrived at the end of the hallway, he was met with ecru marble stairs and maids occasionally bursting through the doors across the room below, carrying dishes and cleaning tools. He descended the stairs and to his surprise, a butler paused from his duty to accompany him.

"L'rd Arth'r," he addressed politely with a deep voice, "It is good to finally meet you in p'rson."

Arthur nearly felt overwhelmed at the blank and somehow intimidating expression the servant greeted him with. "Ah, yes, do I know you?"

The butler bowed, "F'rgive me. I'm Berwald, your attendant."

Arthur swore the butler bowed like a tree bending under a harsh storm and his gaze was stony and ice cold at the same time accommodating. He couldn't help but wonder why this man wasn't under the military but he understood how he would make a good butler. "It is an honour to have you as my attendant, Berwald."

Berwald grunted in agreement. "M'st I guide you through the palace, sir?"

Arthur shook his head and pursed his lips frantically, "Maybe some other time. For the meanwhile, where can I find Prince Alfred? Is he busy?"

Berwald paused and it unnerved Arthur as he saw his expression grow darker. "The Pr'nce is in the Mage's hold. Must I call for h'm?"

"Please allow me to accompany you," Arthur offered and Berwald marched upstairs. Alfred kept his word to consult the mage though he never knew it would be this fast. He should really show Alfred his gratefulness despite the prince being extremely obnoxious about their relationship. It was just so creepy for Arthur to start a fairy tale relationship with some prince that he hadn't even met. This was a fantasy, but Arthur liked to keep things real here too.

Berwald paused as they entered a decrepit-looking door. Arthur felt chills shocking his spine as he saw the worn out paint decorating the wooden door. There were tiny claw marks and was that… a blood stain? Arthur noted that this door was some sort of transition to the horrific side of the kingdom. This was something out of a horror movie.

Berwald knocked twice in rhythm with precision and grace. The door creaked open as if by reflex and Berwald opened the door. Arthur found no one behind the door as he entered the room. The door shut loudly and he panicked when he saw Berwald not by his side.

"Err, Berwald?" He called out, hiding his anxiety.

"I'll be o'tside." The towering man grumbled, his voice muffled by the door.

Arthur gulped and his heart calmed when he saw the room was not as dilapidated looking as he expected. It was wooden and old yes, but the smell of ancient nature and wild cherries wafted through the air. Arthur found it comforting and remembered; magic-bearers have an affinity to weird things. He could conclude that as he remembered the basement back at his manor. He missed his basement.

He cautiously tread, the wooden floor creaking ominously under his feet. His eyes stopped at the shelves decorated by books and herbs that trounced each others scent. His eyes watered as he met with a rotten plant sitting adjacent to the shelf. He could either cry at the sight of another dying plant or the unsanitary things that he had not met yet. He noticed at the end of the room a beaded curtain of golden beads followed by a velvet curtain that had torn and scratched marks below. Was there a cat living in this place? Arthur caught the smell of burnt fish and his nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Hello?" Arthur called out. No one replied. He decided to peer through the curtains covering something suspicious and met with the sight of Alfred debating with a sinister cloaked figure. White hair flowed beyond the hood of the cloak and Arthur couldn't discern the figure's face.

"Mage, this is no time for me to get another of your items!" Alfred whined, "My request for you is of utmost importance."

"You're being stubborn," A female voice from the cloak hissed, "Do not be so selfish, brat. Just show me this so-called damsel you've caught."

"Please don't use the term caught," Alfred gestured with quoted fingers on "caught", "I found him. I can't show him to you now. He's probably asleep in the guests' chamber at this time."

"So that means you have time to gather some items," The female voice hummed.

"No! I know you're a mage and all but can't you just go outside the market to gather them on your own?" Alfred groaned.

"Too tiring," the voice spat tiredly. "Wait-"

The cloaked figure's disguised face turned about and Arthur hid behind the door frame. But his effort of hiding failed when Arthur suddenly felt vines creeping on his legs and he stepped backward. He staggered and fell to find himself falling through the curtains. His eyes met the other two residents within the room. "Well, shit."

Alfred's eyes glowed like crystal balls, "Arthur! You're here."

Arthur shoved a hand against the prince's unarmored (and firm) chest as he attempted to embrace him. "Good to see you."

The figure spun and the sound of heels clicked as the figure glided closer to Arthur. Arthur forgot that he interrupted a conversation and he meekly stared at the cloaked figure. "I must apologize for interrupting your exchange. No one seemed to respond to-"

"You needn't peek," the figure interrupted calmly, "You can just knock."

Arthur bit his lip. So there was a reason for the room to be covered in wood. "I apologize for my ignorance."

The cladded figure nodded and began inspecting Arthur, head to toe. Arthur could feel daggers stabbing on his body as the sound of heel's clicked and clacked around him. Alfred, surprisingly, was silent. For the first time, the prince's lips were in a line and his fleek brows were arched downward. Arthur realized the prince was in a white button-up shirt tucked behind a blue waist coat that showed his masculine and buff torso. He remembered that this was a fantasy and that men weren't supposed to look that fine in a tight outfit in reality.

"Is this him?" the figure finally spoke with her voice icy like her hair.

"Yes," Alfred glanced at Arthur longingly, "I know this is him."

The figured gripped at the hood on her head, and shrugged out of the cloak. A beautiful woman gazed with nonchalant aubergine eyes at Arthur. Her skinned rivalled the moon's glow on a damp pavement and her ash blonde hair flowed until her waist, topped with a purple bow accentuating the colour of her eyes. She wore a blue evening gown with sleeves that draped on her thin arms, revealing a bit of her endowed chest. She was stunning and Arthur swore that she was like a blizzard: freezing him in place with her cold stare and her ice queen beauty.

The mage's face moved closer to Arthur's own and Arthur wondered if she knew what personal space was. At the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Alfred exhaling impatiently and crossing his arms in an agitated manner.

"Would you mind if you moved a bit further?" Arthur backed away and the woman followed, her gown swaying as she did so. "Thank you, madam."

"Funny," the woman mumbled, "it's been so long since someone called me so."

With a twist of her wrist, a butter knife flew to her hand and she played with it as if it were a wand. This is odd and awkward, Arthur thought, as she suddenly leaned back against the nothing and sat in the air.

"Alfred," she ordered, "I need you to leave the room for a moment."

Arthur looked back confusingly at the Prince and somehow Alfred saw the look in his eyes for him to explain what was going on. "Alright," he forced a smile at Arthur, "I'll be outside. You look lovely in that outfit by the way."

Alfred drew the curtains away and bent under them. Arthur heard the sound of the wooden floor board creaking in the distance. He returned his gaze to the woman sitting before him.

"Please have a seat," The woman raised a brow when Arthur sat in the air with her. "Looks like your ass has found a place to stay."

"Indeed, it has," Arthur chided, "Perhaps I have brought my own seat on the way here."

The woman huffed a rare laugh, "Your humour is witty. I dislike witty."

Arthur gave a self-deprecating smile as the woman spoke, "I believe you have heard of me from Alfred. It is a pleasure meeting you, Arthur."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Great Mage," Arthur welcomed and crossed his legs, "When I heard of you at first, I imagined you'd be some creepy old man."

"Instead you met a creepy woman," The mage jested as she glided a hand on her knife.

She paused playing it and laid her knife on the air. "You must have a purpose to meeting with me. It's not every other day that I meet a foreigner fall from the sky approaching me. Hopefully you come to me with good intent."

Arthur chuckled. "So Alfred told you," his eyes gazed at her, half-lidded, "and I have no intent of harming you."

The mage raised a brow and Arthur whispered a chant, and abruptly large clutter of knives advanced from behind a shelf that stood behind the mage. She smiled and folded her arms in an impressed manner. "You're a seasoned wizard. Seeing through traps is a skill only wizards can master."

"Madam," Arthur began, "I must ask for your assistance, and this involves this involves the mystery of how entered this world. If you would be so kind, as fellow magic-bearers, that you may help me in my situation."

The mage leaned back on the air her eyes still examining the wizard before her. "I'm listening."

Arthur elaborated on the previous events; from his desire to leave his old world to the vision Lucy saw. The mage just sat silently, as Arthur ended his tale. The mage unfolded her arms and rested her elbow on her lap.

"It's interesting," She mused, "that you're actually Alfred's prophesied damsel. I was expecting someone more cheerful and idiotic like him."

"Please," Arthur shook his head, "I also need you to break the news to him. I am not his damsel."

The mage raised a questioning brow. "Do you still doubt your companion's vision?"

Arthur nodded, "I've come to ask you if I can contact this goddess my companion mentioned."

The mage sat up and she drifted slowly to the ground. Her heels clicked on the ground and she proceeded to the book shelf where she selected a thinner book from the others. Arthur was curious and sat away from his invisible seat. He sighed tiredly; surprised that he found a lot of his energy drained from just sitting in the air.

The mage brought the book to a rounded ebony table and discarded a deck of tarot cards from each page. She grabbed a seat and shuffled the cards in her hand as the last card landed unto her palm. Arthur slid a seat from under the table and watched the mage as she adroitly shuffled the cards in her hands and cut the cards in order. She looked up and glanced distantly at the curtains.

"I believe you need your lover to come here," she directed.

"For the last time, he is not my lover," Arthur groaned and grudgingly drew out the curtains, calling for Alfred. The mage heard a loud voice muffled by the curtains and not so later, Arthur returned with the prince tailing him, like a pleased dog. She could laugh at this ridiculous combination: master and dog. This was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

Alfred dragged a chair next to Arthur and much to the wizard's discomfort; the prince's body was close to his. Arthur shuffled away from the prince as the mage began reshuffling the cards.

"I missed your fortune telling," Alfred chimed in.

"Silence, fool," the mage hissed, "I can't focus with your loud voice."

Alfred harrumphed and the mage tapped the cards against the table. She extended a hand towards Arthur and gave a quick order. "Hold my hand."

Arthur slid a hand on her thin one and the mage closed her eyes. She murmured something under her breath as she selected a card from the deck. With two fingers she selected a card and flipped it as she rested on the table. Arthur studied the contents of that card and raised a brow as it did not seem to be what he thought it would be.

The figure shown before them did not resemble any of the arcana Arthur recalled in a tarot deck. The reversed image of a hermit crab, waving at Arthur seemed to make him question if this were really a serious tarot reading session. The mage glanced up and locked her eyes with Arthur as she began pressing a finger at the card presented.

"The Hermit, huh. So you've been isolated before? Withdrawn?" The mage queried and eagerly stared at Arthur.

"I've always isolated myself. In fact, I believe I call myself a shut-in," Arthur confided and his heart warmed when the mage hummed in agreement. He wouldn't mind being alone with the mage, just as long as she wouldn't be so awkward and awfully random.

The mage took five cards and spread it through the table. She delicately flipped the one at most left and the image of burning cartwheel was revealed. She continued to flip another card and revealed the image of a spade-shaped watch that glowed an ethereal light under a dark sky.

"I believe the cards are retelling your story. As you've said before, your friend, Lucy, claims for you to play a role. Perhaps that is your destiny. But," the mage points to the watch, "Like the Spades Queen's watch, it stays a mystery but serves a great purpose in a dim situation."

"These tarot cards are vague," Arthur complained, "Could you perhaps recap "

Alfred winced when a butter knife grazed a strand of Arthur's hair. The mage directed the knife to come back and folded her arms. "If you've come to seek my help, you must bear with the way I help. At least I'm helping you now so don't question my help."

Arthur opened his mouth, " I'm not even getting to the juicy part of my session, wizard."

Arthur closed his mouth and Alfred sat him down, laying an arm on his shoulder which Arthur shrugged off. The mage inhaled deeply and curled her fingers as her hand flew to the fourth and fifth card. In a flash, the reversed image of a man petting a lion and a reversed image of a familiar arcana, The Fool. Arthur drew a breath when he caught his eyes with the mage.

"However, if you do not wish to comply with this so destiny, you'll be making a wrong decision," The mage's hand flickered back to her deck of cards and she opened a card. Then, the room fell silent.

The mage's hair seemed to move with an unfeeling breeze and her violet eyes slightly dissolved into a dark green hue. She gazed at the card and revealed the image of scythe adorned with emeralds. The mage locked her eyes on Arthur. "Your punishment for disobeying your role will be permanent and non-withdrawn contact with death."

Arthur's feet were glued on the floor as Alfred gazed at the mage's new appearance. Her hair slightly curled and her voice spoke more softly at them. _"Find your purpose and stay with it_ _else another end meets you."_

"Natalya!" Alfred cried and grabbed the mage as she massaged her temples. Her slowly straightened to its normal shape and the shade of green faded away from her eyes. Arthur stood from his seat and knelt next to the mage who shut her eyes tight.

"The visions… visions… Arthur Kirkland," Natalya warned him, "if you die in this world, you'll die in your world."

The prince furrowed his eyebrows and Arthur could only stare blankly at the images resting on the table. "What do you mean, Nat?"

"Fortunata… the goddess," Natalya murmured and fingers trembled as if a torrent of water collided against her, "Fortunata is toying with you, wizard. She granted your wish to stay away from your world but she risked your body and presence. She's playing with your existence."

Arthur coughed as his eyes frantically flashed back at the mage and her cards. "You struck a deal with her, Arthur. Whatever she wanted you to do, don't fail her. Don't die else if you do, your existence will not only vanish in here but also at your home."

The mage regained her strength and she scrunched Arthur's cravat with a weak hand. "You made a deal with the devil!"

Arthur scrunched his eyebrows and frowned at the overwhelming heaviness straining his mind and his body. He gritted his teeth tightly at those cursed cards and at the recovering made and exited the room. He left with swaying and almost limp arms, and avoided the prince calling out his name.

* * *

Lucy buckled her tall and slender legs as she lay against the hay of her stable. She was glad to get some rest and she laid back against the wall dividing her from a pair of eyes that observed her every movement.

* * *

 **A/N: This is so rushed and please ignore my inaccuracy with tarot card reading :v PLease review, I'm always a hoe for reviews.**


End file.
